Generally, an object to be supported in a rack system is mounted to a rack via a pair of slide rail assemblies, wherein the object may be a server, a power supply, or the like and typically has cables. In order to place the cables of the object properly, cable management assemblies or cable management arms were developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,665 B2, for example, discloses a cable management arm assembly for a computer server. According to FIG. 6 of this US patent, a slide assembly (14) includes an outer slider member (16), an intermediate slidable member (18), and an inner slidable member (26). The cable management arm assembly includes a stabilizing arm (54), an outer arm (48), and an inner arm (42), the latter two of which are connected to each other. One end of the outer arm (48) is pivotally connected to the stabilizing arm (54) by a pivot pin (160), and one end of the inner arm (42) is connected to the inner slidable member (26) by an inner arm slide bracket (44). The contents disclosed in this US patent are incorporated herein by reference.
While the afore-cited patent provides a cable management arm assembly on which cables can be placed, it is sometimes required that the extended length of a slide rail assembly be increased (i.e., the maximum distance for which a movable member of the slide rail assembly can be moved with respect to the stationary member of the slide rail assembly may have to increase) to meet market demands, and in that case, the foregoing cable management arm assembly, which has only two arm sections and hence a relatively limited extended length, may have problem working with such a slide rail assembly.